When on a Cruise
by timelordangel
Summary: Klaine, Wevid, and a cruise ship.
1. Day one

Blaine, Wes, and David all piled into Blaine's car and began driving away from Dalton and to Blaine's boyfriend's house. They all were jittery with excitement. With summer vacation in full swing, a cruise was in store for the four boys, thanks to Blaine's parents. Blaine was allowed to invite three friends. There were only two rooms, and Blaine had put Wes and Kurt together and David and himself together. When they arrived at Kurt's house, the chestnut haired boy walked out of the front door dragging a large suitcase behind him, and a small carry-on bag over his shoulder.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey yourself."

"I'm so excited about this, I can't believe your dad finally said yes!"

"Talk about it!" Kurt smiled.

He walked over and kissed Kurt. They stayed lliplocked for about a minute until Wes tapped on the car window and the two blushed and pulled away.

"Come on, let's get your stuff in the car." Blaine smiled.

When they were settled in the car, Blaine driving with David shotgun, and Wes explaining Harry Potter to Kurt in the back, they drove for three hours straight.

Finally they drove up to port and unloaded their bags. Security was a breeze, and they began to climb the ramp to board the ship; each with their carry on.

They all gasped at the magnificent sight in front of them. A large marble staircase lead up to the second floor and a huge shiny wrap around bar curved around it. A small piano with pleasant music drifting from it was positioned in the middle of it all. The ceiling of the ship towered above the main floor, leading to the roof; a large and beautiful skylight allowing sunlight to pass through into the massive area inside the dome. Two all-glass elevators with blinking white lights on the edges shot up to the higher decks. The lower decks which held the sleeping quarters would require use of the stairs in the back of the halls.

The atmosphere seemed to be captivating to only three of the four, the curly-haired boy was shuffling through papers.

Blaine took command of the group; the sight only holding his attention for a moment.

"Kurt, Wes, David, go ahead and check to see if our room's ready, I paid extra to have it immediately ready to go into. U86 and U82" Blaine instructed, "I'll go check in and get our drink cards, dinner times, and a map of the ship for us."

Blaine kissed Kurt lightly before the trio went left and Blaine descended the stairs to the Costumer Help desk.

"Dude, you're blushing!" Wes laughed at Kurt playfully as they walked down the small hallways.

"Shut it!" Kurt smiled as he blushed deeper.

They came across U82 and Kurt claimed it as David went down two rooms to U86. Evens on the right, Kurt noted.

The room was half the size of a normal bedroom with two twin beds across from each other and two very small wooden nightstands at each end. A large vertical wooden closet was pressed against the wall between the ends of the beds. A small bathroom was on the opposite side from the closet. A little desk with a stool was beside the door.

Kurt sat down on the small bed and began organizing his travel stuff on the nightstand. Wes threw his bag on the floor and glanced at Kurt.

"When will our luggage get here?" Wes looked worried.

"It says rooms on the upper deck (U) will receive their luggage between 4:15 and 5:15 pm."

Kurt read off a pamphlet lying on the desk.

"Oh.. okay." Wes lost interest and desperately wanted to go explore.

"Let's go find Blaine!" Kurt happily offered.

"You are crazy about him, aren't you?" Wes laughed.

"I just wanted to see him," Kurt mumbled.

The two walked into the hallway and two doors down. Wes knocked and David opened the door to an identical room.

"We're going to find the other half of Klaine, want to come?"

David laughed at the words and then nodded his head.

"Let me grab my phone first."

Kurt sent Wes a 'was he serious' look as David reappeared.

"Um, David you do realize your phone isn't going to work out on the Ocean or in other countries unless you pay like a HUGE fee?"

"But it works fine now! Is it charging me?"

"We are still in port. Just turn it off now, and leave it in the safe."

* * *

><p>The four sat at dinner. Dinner would be in the Celebration Lounge every night at six. David swore that would be the only time of day the other three would see him!<p>

Under the table Kurt and Blaine held hands, Blaine's thumb rubbing circles into the back of Kurt's hand.

Both were eating with one hand, even though Kurt felt as if he could have just feasted on the butterflies in his stomach.

The cruise ship was moving with the large swells in the ocean, and the four boys were laughing as the stumbled over their feet walking to the welcome show in the Universe lounge after dinner. After finding some awesome seats on the balcony, Blaine and Kurt snuggled together on the padded bench seating. David and Wes rolled their eyes and joined hands subconsciously. Realizing what had happened both blushed and pulled their hands away, embarrassed.

"I love you soo much, ohh and your hair smells like lemons..mmmm" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I love you more" Kurt giggled.

"I'm going to go throw up now; and not because of this rocking ship!" Wes pretended to gag

"I love me some Klaine!" David laughed.

Wes and David talked about random topics and Klaine snuggled and kissed the whole show.

Neither pair kept their attention on the presentation, and so when people began to leave, the four stood and walked out with the crowd. A shiny Rolex watch distracted Kurt from Blaine, and before the shorter boy realized it, his other half was not by his side; lost in the mob of people.

"Kurt?" Blaine shouted over the low roar of chatter.

Kurt didn't notice his name, and walked in the wrong direction when he left the jewelry stand. His eyes scanned the crowd of passengers for the curly haired boy.

Figuring they would meet again soon, Blaine walked into the elevator and pressed Deck 10, Lido deck. When he walked out he saw a small in-ground pool with a moat-thing around it to catch water from when the boat tilts and knocks it out. A large buffet, now closed for the night, stood behind the pool.

Blaine saw the stars in the pitch black sky and walked over to the railing. Far away from light pollution and land, the stars twinkled brighter than ever before. A sea of water and darkness stretched as far as the eye could see in all directions. Blaine sighed at the beauty.

"Pretty, isn't it?" A girl Blaine's age stood beside him but spoke to the sky,

"Very much so. Like nothing I have ever seen." Blaine spoke to the girl while starting at the water.

"It's my first cruise. It's so much fun already and it's only the first day!" The girl gasped in awe.

"Oh I know!" Blaine laughed.

The girl chuckled.

"Name's Blaine" Blaine finally turned to the girl with a smile.

"My name is Hope. Nice to meet you!" Hope smiled back.

"What room are you in?" In a movie the room would have been U84, but the girl replied

"U95"

"Wow! My room is… well either U82 or U86."

"Forget?" The girl laughed.

"No, I'm here with three friends, and two rooms. I don't know which one David chose as ours!" Blaine smiled.

"Well, I was about to head back down to my room. You can meet my brother and his girlfriend. He's four years older than me, so 22, and my parents said they could go together on this cruise as long as I was able to come."

"I can introduce you to my friends too, they are super friendly!' Blaine laughed.

He then realized he hadn't said boyfriend. His subconscious didn't want her to know he was gay just yet. She was really kind and beautiful, and Blaine felt happy when she grabbed his hand as they walked down the hallway to steady herself before letting go.

Blaine approached U86 and knocked on the door. David answered.

"Hey Blaine, we lost you after the show! Who dis be?"

"Hey David! This is Hope, we just met up on the Lido deck, and her room is a few down."

"Hey Hope! Has she met Wes or Kurt yet?" David could see the hope in this girl's eyes; Blaine had innocently led her on, and David knew it.

"Nope; but she will have in a minute!" Blaine laughed and began walking toward U82.

Before Blaine reached the door Kurt opened it.

"Heard you in the hallway" Kurt laughed. "Who is this?"

Blaine introduced Hope, and left out boyfriend when introducing Kurt to Hope.

Wes appeared and Blaine repeated the introduction.

"Well, goodnight Hope."  
>"Night! See you round!"<br>"Yeah, see you!"

Blaine sighed as he leaned against Kurt's doorframe. He glanced over at his boyfriend and was confused at the odd look on Kurt's face.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Blaine reached out to stroke Kurt's face. Kurt turned his head away and shot a disapproving look at Blaine.

"You're leading her on." Kurt held up a finger when Blaine tried to defend himself, "I could tell by the look in her eyes!"

"She didn't seem in-" Kurt cut Blaine off

"She was head over heels for this gorgeous, super friendly guy who she met under the stars and then he walked her to her room!" Kurt whisper-yelled.

"I deny walking her to her room, and I was just being polite. As soon as she realizes that you are my very amazing boyfriend, she will forget about her feelings towards me."

"Would it of killed you to introduce me to her as that?" Kurt mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, goodnight my love." Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a wonderful goodnight kiss.

Kurt's head spun and his thoughts mixed as Blaine held him in his arms and kissed him gently.

*BREAK*

Kurt lay in the darkness; the only sounds being Wes's breathing and the occasional soft footsteps walking past the two's room in the hallway. He sighed and rolled over. His lips still tasted like Blaine; creamy vanilla mixed with happiness, cologne, and a touch of mint. Mmm.. Kurt sighed again. He wished Blaine was here.

Blaine lay in the darkness; the only sounds being David's breathing and the occasional soft footsteps outside the door. Pointing out invisible patterns on the ceiling was growing tiresome; all he could think about was Kurt. Blaine quietly stepped out of bed. He threw a t-shirt and shorts over his boxers and grabbed his room key.

Kurt heard a soft tapping interrupting the silence of the night. 2: 33 am. Who could it be?

_Please be awake, please be awake _Blaine hoped as he tapped at Kurt's door.

When it swung open the two boys smiled.

"Hey" They whispered in unison.

Kurt motioned for Blaine to hold on while Kurt pulled on a white shirt and black shorts.

He picked up his key off the desk and walked into the hallway.

"Let's go!" Kurt giggled

* * *

><p>"We're nuts!" Blaine laughed as he ate another piece of pizza.<p>

"Oh yes, absolute party animals!" Kurt laughed at Blaine biting the hot cheese of his slice.

"Common eat a slice, you're making me feel like a pig!" Blaine moaned

"Fine. One piece." Kurt ended up eating two slices, and feeding one to Blaine.

After their midnight snack in the deserted café area, the two lovebirds went to sit out on the deck.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder.

"I love you." Kurt sighed into Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you too." Blaine nuzzled his head into Kurt's hair until the taller boy leaned in for a kiss.

"Fancy seeing you two here."

The couple broke apart and swiveled around. Wes and David stood in the doorway to the deck in PJ's and robes.

"Hey guys.. ha-ha" Blaine awkwardly laughed.

"You scared me half to death Kurt!" Wes pronounced.

"Eh, I didn't really care about Blaine, but I couldn't let Wes go alone." David smirked.

"Sorry. We couldn't sleep." Kurt offered.

"Whatever. Hey they have karaoke in the lounge tomorrow, want to come?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and standing up.

"Sure. Let's all go to bed now though." Kurt suggested.

Blaine stretched both his hands in the air and on the way down grabbed Kurt's hand.

When they reached Wes and Kurt's room, Blaine said," Wes, do you want to move in with David? Pleaseee?"

"We figured. You're already moved in." Wes tossed him his key and walked into the room two doors down.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are nuts!" Blaine laughed.

The four laughed as they walked in their rooms.

Kurt and Blaine walked in their new room and the countertenor walked over to his bed.

"We should have started out this way." Kurt smiled.

"I know, I just thought my parents would be happier, you know."

"It's really late! We might actually want to wake up in the morning you know." Kurt grinned and shut his eyes tight.

"I guess you're right, goodnight love."

"Goodnight Blaine."


	2. Day two

Blaine rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. Kurt was missing from his bed and a small note sat on his nightstand. He rolled out of bed and his feet hit the floor, the rocking of the ship making it difficult to stand.

As he picked up the note he smiled.

Blaine- I went jogging on the track on the spa deck, if you wake up before ten I'll still be up there, if you wake up after ten then I'll be at breakfast. Xoxoxo –Kurt

He checked the clock, which said 11:45, and then stepped into the shower.

* * *

><p>David sat with Kurt and Wes and breakfast, chatting about how cool the ship was and what show was on later tonight.<p>

"David, I will not go see Finding Nemo unless my Blaine's there. And since they have open Karaoke, I doubt he will be."

"Fine, suit yourself. Wes and I will go see that, and you two can go sing."

"But I want to do the Karaoke!" Wes chimed in.

"Fine, we'll all go sing and Nemo will never be found!" David laughed.

"Hey guys!" Blaine walked up, freshly shaven and in a button-up plaid shirt with cargo shorts.

"Blaine, hey!" Kurt stood and walked over, linking hands.

"Hey honey, good morning." Blaine pecked Kurt on the cheek.

"Hey Blaine."

"Sup' Blaine!"

"Come on Blaine, I need to show you the front of the ship."

Blaine smiled and followed, both boys waving bye to their friends. The two looked strange together, Kurt wearing rolled up white skinny jeans, a tight-fitting blue polo, and dark designer sunglasses pushed up on his perfect hair, and Blaine looking like a Hollister model.

"Here we are!" Kurt announced after dragging his boyfriend up to the top deck.

"Wow, it's so…. Open" Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear.

"I know…. It's beautiful." The pair watched the boat charge forward, only water and air for as far as the eye could see. The wind was blowing both their hair back, and Kurt was wrapped in Blaine's arms.

Another couple stood along the front railing, and the girl smiled at them while the boy awkwardly looked away.

"I'm starving." Blaine said moments after his stomach growled.

"Why don't you go eat while I go change. I want to swim." Blaine stared, dumbfounded at his boyfriend.

"Kurt Hummel, swim?" Kurt playfully swatted him on the nose.

"Of course! Now, I'm going, goodbye." Kurt kissed him once before heading towards the glass doors, and Blaine turned around on the railing and looked out again.

"Do you spend all your free time staring at the ocean?" Hope popped up out of nowhere, and Blaine turned around with a grin.

"Actually, I was just about to go get breakfast."

"At half-past noon? You mean lunch."

"Yeah, I guess. Do you want to join me?"

"Sounds good if you don't mind."

"Cool." And then together they walked to the buffet, finding out in the process that they have a lot in common.

"No way! Of course I've read that!"

"I love that movie!"

"I think she is a wonderful actor!"

The conversation carried on for about twenty minutes until Kurt walked up to them.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine grinned as he kicked a seat back with his leg.

"Hi Kurt!" Hope squeaked.

"Hello Blaine, Hope."

"I guess I need to change as well, if we're going swimming. Do you want to swim with us?"

Hope nodded and smiled. "I'd love too! I need to change though."

"Me too. Kurt, we'll be right back." Kurt smiled weakly and waved them off.

While they walked down the stairs to their rooms, Hope questioned Blaine.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Blaine was caught off guard.

"Not exactly." He managed.

"Oh, you should ask her out if you have a crush. Girls never think you're stupid if you do."

"Well what I meant by not exactly was that I don't have a girlfriend, I have a boyfriend." Blaine said the words softly.

"Oh, was that him?" Hope said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, we have been dating awhile."

"You two were cute together; to be honest I was wondering if you were."

"Um, thanks." Blaine chuckled, "I'm used to people taking that badly."

"It takes one to know one." She looked down at her feet.

"You're-"

"I don't know, actually." She sighed as Blaine stopped walking and looked into her eyes.

"I mean, I'm almost eighteen and I've never had so much as a crush on someone." She frowned.

"It's okay. Sometimes it just takes time, you know."

"No, I don't think this is normal. I wish I could just be free to choose when the time is right, but since I'm homeschooled in the country I don't meet a lot of people."

"Hope, listen to me." Blaine put both his hands on her shoulders, "Nobody can force you to be who you're not. You need to just look into yourself and see if you can make sense of things; and even that can take a while."

Hope smiled up at Blaine. "Thank you Blaine." And they hugged.

"Let's go swimming now." Blaine laughed and grabbed her hand.

Moments later they met up again in the hallway, both bathing suit clad.

When they met up with Kurt again, the taller boy was wearing Marc Jacobs swimming trunks and a tight-fitting black swim shirt. Hope giggled, and Kurt looked at the girl funny.

"I'm laughing at the way Blaine's looking at you." She nodded towards the drooling boy, and Blaine snapped out of it. He grinned though and walked over to kiss Kurt on the nose. Kurt blushed.

"Oh my God, you two are to adorable!" Hope squealed. Both boys blushed harder.

"Now let's get in the pool!" Blaine laughed as he leaped in. Kurt gently sat down on the edge and pulled his sunglasses over his face. Blaine swam over and pulled himself up on the wall, his curly hair matted down with water and his skin glistening.

"You told her." Kurt grinned as Blaine attempted to splash him with water.

"Of course." Blaine said simply and attempted to kiss him again.

"Urgh, it's too hot Blaine." Kurt said as he pushed his boyfriend into the water.

"I know I am." Blaine joked from the water.

"Hey! Get in!" Hope swam over and laughed at Kurt's reaction the Blaine's splash.

"But…" Blaine reached out his hand, and Kurt took it, sliding off the edge into the crowed pool.

"URGH! IT'S FREEZING!" Kurt tried to escape the icy water, but Blaine held him in.

"No it's not, it feels awesome."

"This saltwater will ruin my complexion!" He tried again.

"Kurt, common' nobody will see you in the middle of the ocean on a boat!" Hope tried to help, and Blaine laughed.

"Fine, I guess I am the one who wanted to swim in the first place. But I'm not getting my hair wet."

That plan was destroyed as two hyper-active teenage boys cannonballed into the water, coating Kurt and his hair.

"WES! DAVID!"

"Oh hey, Kurt." Wes popped up, his dark hair plastered to his forehead.

"Hey Kurt, hope we didn't splash you." David snickered.

"I hate you all."

* * *

><p>Later that evening Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, and Hope all sat in the Karaoke lounge.<p>

"Tomorrow we are going to Grand Turk." Blaine smiled as Kurt looked over the brochure for the country from the booth in the lounge.

"Sounds fun, I can't wait to see what kind of shops they have!" Kurt squealed.

"Alright, could we have our first volunteer for Karaoke?" David immediately shot his hand up.

"Okay! Come on up!" The man smiled and handed David the microphone while he scrolled through the list of songs. David smiled when he found the one he was looking for and pressed play.

_I'm sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream_

_Like all at once I wake up from something that_

_Keeps knocking at my brain_

_Before I go insane I hold my _

_Pillow to my head and spring up in my bed_

_Screaming out the words I dread_

_I think I love you!_

_I think I love you! _

David's eyes never left Wes's when he sung.

_This morning, I woke up with this feeling_

_I didn't know how to deal with_

_And so I just decided to myself_

_I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it_

_And did not go and shout it_

_When you walked into the room_

_I think I love you!_

_I think I love you!_

_I think I love you, _

_So what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure_

_Of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of_

_Though it worries me to say_

_That I've never felt this way_

_I don't know what I'm up against_

_I don't know what it's all about_

_I got so much to think about, hey_

_I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you_

_Isn't that what life is made of?_

_Though it worries me to say that I've never felt this way_

David's eyes bore into Wes's, meaning every word he was singing.

_Believe me, you really don't have to worry_

_I only want to make you happy_

_And if you say, "Hey, go away!" I will_

_But I think better still I better_

_Stay around and love you_

_Do you think I have a case?_

_Let me ask you to your face_

Hope swooned, and Klaine looked a bit confused.

_Do you think you love me?_

_I think I love you_

_I think I love you!_

_I think I love you!_

_Oh, I think I love you!_

The crowd clapped, and Wes just sat there with a surprised expression. Kurt gave a confused glance at Blaine, but the latter just shrugged.

"You like it?" David smiled as he scooted into the booth beside Wes.

"Yeah, it was interesting." David's face fell, and the two grew silent.

After Karaoke ended, the four boys and Hope went back to their rooms. The bid Hope goodnight, and Kurt and Blaine walked into their room.

"Blaine, this sounds mean, but I don't want Hope hanging around with us all trip. I want this to be about us."  
>Blaine gave a confused look, "And I guess, based on that song, about Wevid too." He muttered.<p>

"What was that even about? They are both single." Kurt frowned.

"Yeah, and I think David might just have come out." Kurt's brain clicked into place at the words.

"Oh my… you don't think?"

"Oh yes, I think."

* * *

><p>Wes sat awkwardly on his bed, David looking at the papers about tomorrow's port far to intently.<p>

"So…" Wes started while still looking at the ground.

"So…. Yeah."

"That song was about me, wasn't it?" Wes finally looked up, David froze.

"Um…"

"It's okay. I liked it." Wes smiled, and walked over to sit on David's bed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You are a great singer." David put down the papers and look sideways at Wes.

"Do you ever think…?" David's walls were down, and Wes could see right through him.

"I don't know… maybe."

"Do you want to try it? For a little while?" Wes didn't answer, just looked back down at the bedspread, playing with a little string on the sheet.

"I have to go." Wes got up and almost ran out into the hallway, barely missing crashing into Kurt.

"Um, hi Wes."

"Um, hey Kurt." The shorter boy said weakly as he tried to regain his composure.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice Kurt." And then they simply walked up the stairs and onto one of the many decks. Kurt pulled out a seat and sat down at a deserted table.

"Sit." And Wes obliged.

"Now, tell me what that was about." Kurt gave his signature glare at Wes, trying to make him talk.

"It's about David… I..." he ran his hands through his hair.

"He likes you, doesn't he?" Wes simply nodded in return.

"And? Are you okay with that?" Kurt pleaded with Wes.

"I guess I like him too. But I'm not sure if it's in that way, you know." Kurt frowned in concentration, staring at a bird through the darkness over the ocean.

"Well, you should think about this before you make any decisions, you are stuck on a boat." Kurt smiled encouragingly at his friend and was pleased when Wes smiled back.

"Thanks Kurt. I'll talk to David later."

"Good. I hope he takes it well." Kurt stood up. "Do you want to go check out the front of the boat?" Kurt smiled.

"Front?"

"It's awesome, come on!" Kurt grabbed his arm and began pulling him to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep breath and knocked on the door.<p>

"Hey Blaine." David said when he opened the door. His face looked sad.

"Hey David, can we talk for a minute?" The taller boy stepped back and allowed Blaine to come in.

"What on Earth were you thinking with that song?" Blaine gave him a ridiculous look.

"I don't know, okay? I just thought things would go better!"

"If that was your way of coming out…" Blaine was pacing the floor, while David was sitting on his bed.

"Honestly, I never thought of it that way." David looked up at the pacing boy.

"Well that's sure what it looked like!" Blaine wasn't handling this very well.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing. I'm going to have to make this right."

"That would be a fantastic idea." Blaine looked down at him with both his eyebrows raised.

"Okay, okay just go now Blaine." Blaine gave him a hurt look but left the small cabin.

Blaine found Kurt and Wes walking down the hallway, and Kurt motioned for Blaine to follow him into their room.

"How did it go?" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"I think I should let you do the talking from now on." Blaine grinned and hugged Kurt.

"Now, bed! We have to get up at eight tomorrow!" Kurt pointed to Blaine's bed and he climbed into his own.

The lights went out in both of the rooms at almost the same, except David and Wes were now creeping down the hallway, and their room was empty.

"I have to show you something." Wes said after the reached the main deck, "Kurt showed me it."

David followed the boy until the walked onto the dark and quite top deck. The wind was blowing fiercely, and they had to hold hands to stay upright.

When they ducked under the glass covering though, the wind was cut off. They stared out at sea for a few minutes, and then Wes turned to David.

"I'm sorry." David immediately said, "I wasn't thinking."

"You don't need to be sorry."

"No, I shouldn't have just sprung that on you. We were like the two closest friends ever." David shook his head slowly.

"We still are are will always be the too closest friends ever." Wes grabbed on to David's hand.

The wind whipped around their faces, the waves crashed against the side of the boat, and the cool air that contrasted with the scorching hot air earlier that day made goose bumps appear on their uncovered skin.

Or maybe it wasn't the air.

Wes leaned in, slowly, and watched as David leaned forward.

And their lips touched.

The kiss lasted for a second, and when Wes pulled away David's eyes were wide. Wes smiled sheepishly.

"I love you. I don't love you like that, but I love you."

"I love you too Wes, and I don't think it ever really think it was in a different way then you do."

Lurking in the shadows a mere ten feet away, Hope Caudwell watched the whole scene.


End file.
